projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Spark Wiki
Description Project Spark is an "Open World Digital Canvas" video game for the Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Windows 8, in where the user is provided with a set of tools that allow for creation of personalised video games and other digital applications(Such as a functioning keyboard). The game was announced during Microsoft's E3 2013 press event, and aims to bridge the gap between game design and the creative community with it's visual coding language that makes the process quick and simple, yet remains powerful and capable of bringing the users imagination to life. The game is designed to be community driven, in that there is no stand alone campaign mode, instead the user will be able to download the shared work of other users and play through their games. While there is no stand alone campaign, there is a single player experience in the "Crossroads" mode of Project Spark which resembles a choose your own adventure book. The player will be given choices such as Woodlands, Desert and Arctic for the setting of their adventure. Once the choice is made, the game will automatically generate a map for the user to explore, once in the game, further prompts determine the story line such as, "What quest do you want to do?" and these will all dynamically change the world without direct editting by the user. Current state Project Spark is currently in Alpha with a closed Beta announced to be launched soon. You can sign up for beta testing here 'Creation' Creation is the goal of Project Spark, and the user friendly tool set and interface allows people of all experience levels to get started and create something incredible straight away. The actual boundaries on what can be created in Project Spark appear to be infinite, as Alpha testers have actually created things in game that exceed the capabilities of the program itself, essentially creating a game that has more functions than the game it was built in. '''-Environment' When starting a new project, the user is presented with a flat, empty world, from here the tools provided can morph the landscape, paint textures and input models(characters, NPC, buildings, etc.). When morphing the landscape, the user is given a sphere shaped brush that morphs what ever is inside of it, this sphere can be scaled to cover larger areas, the same sphere shape is used for the texture and biome tools. The texture tool enables the user to paint the chosen texture set onto their world, changing the lifeless grey checkerboard to grass, sand and snow. The texture tool has smart programming that allows it to recognise where it's painting, for example, the tool knows when it's painting the side of a cliff and dynamically changes the texture to accommodate that. The biome tool is similar to the texture tool in that it paints the targeted area with a certain set of textures, be it Desert, Arctic, etc, however; the biome tool will also generate models specific to the chosen texture, for example, the Forest biome will not only paint grass and flowers on the ground, but also place models such as trees, squirrels, bushes and rocks. Each biome comes with their own set of models that will be generated randomly as the user paints across their landscape. The biome sphere can also be scaled, which along with covering larger or smaller areas, will also generate larger, or smaller, models. '-Brains''' Brains are Project Sparks approach to coding and are essentially a packet of code that gives tasks and functions to ingame items, Team Dakota have said that brains can be applied to anything. By giving something a brain, we're able to modify what it does by changing the code in the visual coding language. This was demonstrated at E3 2013 by modifying the behaviour of a rock, which went from having an empty brain(no coding) to following the player upon detection, this can be applied to anything in game and a number of coding possibilities have been demonstrated at the Project Spark E3 booth. As well as having the ability to add brains to things that have no brains, the user will also be able to edit brains of existing entities, including the playable character. Some things have prebuilt intelligence based on what you would expect that entity to do, for example, Goblins attack you and birds fly away, but there is no restriction on changing these completely, you can change a Goblin from aggressive, to passive, to friendly, to acting like a bird himself and flying away, the possibilities again, seem limitless. Changing the brain of the playable character enables you to completely modify the gaming experience, from changing which button makes you jump and how the camera works to what your character can actually do. Community |} Categories (under construction) *Props *Environments *Edit modes **Crossroads **Custom World **Empty World *Objectives *Bases *Enemies *Enemy Bases *Brain Options *Brain Gallery *Editor Tools *Brain Operators *Pre-made Games *DLC Packs Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.